Losing One of the Greats
by Iket45
Summary: In life, not everyone fulfills their dreams. After being kidnapped, Izuku is not the same. With tragedy continuing to enter Izuku's life, can he remain the cheerful loving kid who wants to become a hero or will he change his goal? The world is not as black as white as it sees but can Izuku show this to the world or will he rely on others to open the world's eyes to this truth?
1. The Recovery

**A/N: Here's a story quite different then my others. This is my first My Her Academia story. The story takes place 3 months after the Provisional License test. I thought that what if our sweet innocent cinnamon roll wasn't so sweet anymore. I hope you enjoy. Follow, Favorite, and/or Review if you enjoy. Feedback would be greatly appreciated even if it is criticism.**

The darkness that he had been trapped in for what felt like years had seemed to grow darker.

"Where are they?" it seemed to ask. "Aren't your so called friends going to come save you?"

"He's got to be around here somewhere, keep looking this is the place!" a voice that he had long forgotten called out.

He heard people searching desperately as if their lives depended on it. Suddenly a large explosion went off causing a crack of light to appear.

"Hey we found something." Someone yelled out.

"What did you find?" the familiar voice asked.

"A crack in the wall opened up. Looks like there is a hidden room here." the first voice answered.

"Is there someone nearby who could break this wall?"

"I'll go get them."

 _Will I finally leave this darkness? Can I finally leave?"_

"Remember it's their fault you've been here." the darkness reminded."

The small crack suddenly grew in size as a fist went through it. The small crack became a small hole. Slowly the hole grew in size. When the hole grew to a decent size the light became blinding as it hit me.

The last thing I heard before I went unconscious were the words I never thought I'd hear in this life.

"We found Midoriya."

* * *

Mission Report:

Assault on Aokiji Warehouse

The warehouse had been a popular gathering place for all kinds of lower villains. It was discovered that they were holding some type of prisoner in the underground sector of the warehouse. The Assault was led by Eraser Head, Gran Torino and Cementoss with the help of many heroes including a few from Class 1-A

As the assault began, many villains fled the scene rather the try to fight against the heroes. The villains that stayed caused trouble for the many of the heroes. A few heroes went to the underground sector to find the prisoner. The prisoner was revealed to be Izuku Midoriya, hero name Deku and a member of class 1-A from UA, who had gone missing almost a month before.

After freeing an unconscious Midoriya, the heroes captured the remaining villains and Midoriya was rushed to a nearby hospital. The doctors discovered that while Midoriya did not have any life threatening injuries, his body was unnaturally weak and he was malnourished. It appeared that Midoriya was sealed in a room with no access to any sunlit for an unknown amount of time.

Once Midoriya finally awoke, he was questioned in hope to discover what exactly had occurred during his kidnapping. Midoriya revealed that he had no memory besides be if trapped in a dark room. Doctors ran more tests to make sure that Midoriya was cleared to leave. After the tests finished, the doctors told Midoriya that he was to return to his home to recover for one month and he was not to attend school. The doctors also told Midoriya that he was not allowed to perform duties as a hero for three months.

* * *

One month later

"Honey are sure that you're fine? I mean you could take some more time off." Inko asked her son.

"Mom I understand that you're worried but I'm fine. I need to go back to UA now. I did as the doctors said and waited a month but I need to continue my studies." Izuku told his mother.

"Izuku, can you promise me that you'll be more careful from now on." Inko pleaded with her son.

"Mom I promise, I'll be more careful. I'll try not to worry you anymore." Izuku reassured his mom.

Izuku left his home and began his walk to UA. While he walked he could help but think about how his nights have been. Each night would be the same. Izuku would have a nightmare about being trapped in the darkness. Each time he'd hear a voice telling him something he couldn't understand.

Izuku never told anyone about these dreams. He knew that if he did that he might be kept away from fulfilling his dream of being a hero for longer. If having to stay away from school wasn't hard enough, he had been constantly under watch and had to get numerous tests to make sure his health was good. Luckily everything had calmed down over the last couple of days.

Not realizing how long he had been lost in his thoughts, Izuku reached the gates of UA. He entered and went to his dorm to see if anyone was there. Once Izuku reached the dorms, he realized that nobody was around. While it was a Sunday and there wasn't and school, the fact that nobody was there seemed strange. He went into his room and noticed that the door was locked and he hadn't gotten his key.

"Fine I guess I'll go look around then." Izuku said to himself.

He walked around the dorms. remember how life had been before he was kidnapped. Izuku went into the lounge area and sat on a couch as he thought back to that day.

* * *

Izuku was patrolling the city as was the requirement given to the students to help them prepare for the average day of a hero. The day had almost been finished as he saw a boy who seemed a bit older then him being chased by three men. Izuku ran after them and prepared for a fight. He caught up to them as they entered a alley.

"Hey may I ask what you three men are doing chasing this boy?" Izuku asked the men.

"Nothing much," one of the men answered as his body turned into a sharp, thorn like substance, " just setting a trap.

Izuku turned around as four men appeared behind him.

 _Great just what I needed today._ Izuku thought to himself.

" _Full Cowl"_ Izuku said as he prepared to fight.

Suddenly chains popped out of the wall and tied itself tightly around Izuku. One of the men jumped from the rooftop and trapped Izuku in a bubble of water. Two of the men on each side of him shot lightning into the bubble causing Izuku to try to scream out in pain. The lightning continued until Izuku was weakened and fell to the ground.

"We got what we were after. Now let's get out of here before we attract any attention." One of the men told the rest.

A car appeared outside the alley and the men carrying Izuku walked to the car. As the men started entering the car, Izuku made an attempt to get away. Due to him being weak, he got maybe two feet before few fell. The thorn man grabbed him cutting Izuku with his touch.

"Now let's not make this difficult." the man told Izuku.

"Deku are you okay?" A voice called out.

Izuku turned to see Uraraka running towards him. Suddenly Izuku was thrown into the car and was knocked unconscious by his captors.

* * *

"How did I let myself fall to those villains. Some hero I am." Izuku told himself.

"From what I read in the report, you weren't given the best situation to fight in."

Izuku turned to see All Might walking towards him.

"All Might, it's been a while."

"Yes young Midoriya it has been. I see that you're still troubled with your kidnapping."

"How can I be a great hero when I let myself get captured by villains?"

"For most heroes in your position, the same result would have occurred. And besides, you are still a child."

"Where is everyone? I thought that someone would have been here."

"Aizawa had them go on a 3 day training trip. They should be returning tomorrow afternoon."

"I see, we'll that would explain where everyone is. How's everything been since I went missing? I was only told the bare minimum."

"Well from what I was told, Uraraka had sent out an a message to the other students about what happened. They looked for the car which took you but we're unsuccessful. There was a big commotion following your disappearance."

"From what I heard, the school came under some heavy fire from the media."

"Yes, the media was strongly attacking the school for the first few days. The attacks slowed down once your kidnappers were caught by Endeavor."

" _Todoroki's dad caught them."_ Ikuzu thought.

"They were heavy questioned but we discovered that they gave you to some villain they would not reveal the name to. Apparently the villain had threatened them to a level where they wouldn't reveal anything. After that the hero league teamed up with the police and started to heavily attack any place that villains were thought to of been hiding out at. Sadly it took three weeks to find the right compound."

"Well it's not anyone's fault besides mine own."

"Young Midoriya, once you were kidnapped I was devastated. If only I had my power still, I would have searched nonstop until I found you."

"All Might I know you would have but from now on it's my duty to become the new symbol of peace. Excuse me, I'd like to get some rest."

Izuku walk to away from All Might and towards his room. Once he entered his room, he laid on his bed and just let the quietness enter.

"You know he's lying right." a voice told him. "Even without his powers, he should have still been out looking for you."

Izuku tried to ignore the voice but it seemed to only grow louder.

"Why do you think it took so long for them to find you. Why did you lie to All Might. You don't have a duty to do anything. Why should you have to help those who didn't care enough to find you faster. You already lost one person close to you due to a hero's carelessness."

Izuku started to become angry hearing the voice.

"It haunts you doesn't it, the thought that Stain might have been right."

"Shut Up!" Izuku yelled. "You don't know anything about me."

"If anything, I know you better than anyone. I am your own thoughts after all.

 **A/N: So what do you guys think. Let me know what you thought. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. The Exam

**A/N: Holy crap, I finally updated. Sorry for the long wait. I actually forgot about this story but I won't let that happen again. So I'll try to update more regularly. Thank you for all the support. I hope you guys enjoy. If you enjoy, Follow, Favorite, and/or Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

"What's wrong, why didn't you finish him off?" Izuku heard the voice ask him.

"Because that's not what a hero is supposed to do." Izuku answered as he started to head home for the night.

"You're saying that even with the beating you gave him, it's a bit funny hearing that from you."

"I only did what I had to do to stop him."

"Is that right, then why did you hit him even when you knew he was unconscious?"

Ikuzu kept walking trying to ignore that the voice might off been right.

"Well Well well, it isn't like you to be quiet in one of our little fights." the voice teased.

"I just don't feel like arguing with you right now." Izuku told the voice.

"You know the truth and you still try to lie. We both know that no matter what, I won't lie to you and you can't lie to me after all…"

"Hey Midoria, welcome back." Todoroki greeted.

"Hey Todoroki, how'd your patrol go?" Izuku asked.

"It went fine, there wasn't much happening in my area. What about you?"

"I had a bit more excitement than you, there was a bank robber and I stopped him before he got too far."

"Seems like you did have some excitement. Did you have any trouble?"

"Not much, his quirk wasn't very useful in the situation, he could temporarily stun somebody but I stopped him before he had a chance to use it."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Alright I'm going to go shower, I'll talk to you later."

Izuku walked off towards his room and shut the door as he entered. He placed his backpack on his bed and grabbed a towel.

"Shouldn't you hide your spoils of war before you head out?" the voice asked Izuku.

"Shouldn't you stop being so annoying?"

"Wow aren't you getting aggressive?"

Izuku decided to ignore the voice until further notice. Luckily the voice decided to stay quiet as well. The rest of the day went usually well. The voice didn't even say anything for the rest of the day. The voice remained quiet for the rest of the week. While that had been good for Izuku, eventually it became a problem. Izuku worried on whether or not the voice was even there in the first place. This bothered Izuku more than the voice ever did.

Classes because more difficult since Izuku had trouble concentrating. He couldn't focus when he was out on patrols. His training became harder. Izuku worried that he was going crazy. Was the voice never there to begin with. Where had those thought come from. Why was this bothering him so much. Shouldn't he be glad the voice was gone.

"Hey Deku, are you okay?" Uraraka asked concerned with her friend.

"I'm fine, I've just felt a bit off lately." Izuku answered.

"Well what's been bothering you? If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."

"No, it's just that, I haven't been able to focus much lately."

"Well a lot has happened and it's normal for you to not be able to focus."

"Ya, I've been doing better but sometimes life has just felt more like a dream lately."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I always wanted to be a hero but I didn't think I could. Now that I am a hero, it's doesn't feel real sometimes."

"Well it is real and you should be glad it is. And hopefully you can get focused, we got the big test coming up. We need to pass so we can become second years."

"Ya you're right. Well let's study, we need to get as high of a grade as possible."

* * *

The day was here, the big test had finally come. The test had been broken down into three main parts. The first was the written exam. The second was also a written exam, but it focused on hero duties. The final exam was a practical exam.

The first exam went smoothly for Izuku. Since he'd been able to focus, he was able to study. The second exam went just as smoothly as the first. Izuku knew all the answers and had no difficulty in either one. Finally the practical exam came. For this, it was similar to the original first battle trial. The only difference was this exam was a one on one battle where the goal was to stop the 'villain'.

The first few rounds went well. Iida stopped Uraraka. Todoroki beat Mineta, obviously. Tokyami managed to beat Tsuyu. Now it was time for the fourth round. Aizawa stood in front of the class and drew two slips of paper from a box.

"The hero will be Midoriya. And the Villain will be Bakugo." Aizawa said showing a bit of anxiety.

The class became a bit nervous hearing the two names being read.

"Well Deku, looks like I get my chance to fight you after all. You better not fucking wimp out or I'll kill you." Bakugo threatened.

"I wouldn't try to wimp out. I get to see how much stronger I've become." Izuku answered.

While Bakugo entered the building similar to the one for the first battle trail, Izuku waited for the okay to start. After 10 minutes, Aizawa gave Izuku the okay.

Izuku rushed in preparing for a sudden attack to come from Bakugo. A few minutes passed and there was no sign of Bakugo. Izuku searched for his opponent but was unable to do so. Suddenly the wall next to Izuku exploded sending debris toward Izuku. Before he had a chance to dodge, Izuku had an arm grab him and was slammed on the ground with an explosion. Izuku looked up to see Bakugo standing above him, holding him down with a disappointed look on his face.

"Fucking pathetic." Bakugo said.

Izuku realizing that he might lose the battle became angry. How was be about to lose. Why did Kacchan seem disappointed in him. Why wasn't he winning.

"My my, I looked like you are in quite the pickle. Well why are you losing?" a familiar voice asked.

Izuku looked around trying to figure out where the voice had come from. Then it hit him. The voice from before was back.

"Do you want to disappoint Kacchan, isn't that what you're thinking, or it that what you are telling yourself?" the voice asked. "What do you really want?"

Izuku suddenly grabbed Bakugo's arm and threw him on the ground. Instead of trying to trying to put the handcuffs on and ending the fight, Izuku threw Bakugo through a wall.

"I want revenge. 10 years worth of revenge."

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to update more regularly. If you have and ideas or feedback, let me know. I appreciate the feedback.**


	3. The Disaster

**A/N: So here's chapter 3. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted this chapter to end. I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you for all the support. If you enjoy Follow, Favorite, and/or Review. Make sure to leave any suggestions you might have.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

As Bakugo stood back up after being suddenly thrown into a wall, he saw Izuku already in front of him. Before he had a chance to react, he was kicked through the wall.

"My my, now who's pathetic now Kacchan?" Izuku asked.

Bakugo got up and had a look which could only be described as pure rage appear on his face.

Bakugo launched himself towards Izuku and he prepared to fire an explosion. As Izuku saw this, he prepared himself and jumped toward Bakugo, kicking him in the stomach and launching him to the others side of the room.

* * *

In a nearby shed outside the buildings, the students and Aizawa watch the fight going the other students watched the fight go on, they saw the fight progress from a test to an all out brawl.

"It seems like they forgot that this was a test." Tsuyu pointed out.

"Well seeing how Bakugo is the villain, he won't let himself go down easily. You'd probably have to knock him just to get the handcuffs on him." Kirishima told Tsuyu. "And I think that Bakugo wouldn't want to lose a fight to Midoriya."

"I know they knew each other since they were young but they never seemed to have the best relationship." Uraraka said.

"Well after all these years, maybe Izuku's frustration is coming out and in this type of scenario, they are allowed to go all out." Shoji suggested.

"Well for far will they be allowed to go until the fight stops?" lida asks.

"Well it will go until either it ends or till I stop it." Aizawa reveals.

* * *

Both Izuku and Bakugo are both hurt. Their costumes have gotten quite ripped. As they heavily breath, they stare each other down.

"I'm not going to lose to you Deku." Bakugo yells.

"I'm not going to lose to you. Not again, I won't lose to you ever again." Midoriya yells back.

As they catch their breath, they both prepare to launch their next attack. Izuku watches to see what Bakugo does. Bakugo seeing how Izuku is just waiting decides to go all out. Bakugo puts one of his arms up and reaches for the pin on his gauntlet. As Izuku sees this he activates one for all.

" _One for All 14%"_ Izuku thinks as he runs towards Bakugo.

As the explosion comes out of Bakugo's gauntlet, Izuku slides and barely goes under the explosion. As Izuku gets close to Bakugo, he gets himself back onto his feet and prepares to kick Bakugo.

As Bakugo sees what Izuku plans to do. Bakugo launches himself backwards with an explosion only to knock himself into a wall.

" _When did that wall get there. I could have sworn I had more room."_ Bakugo thinks as he sees Izuku less than a foot from him.

As Bakugo tries to move, his body freezes up for a moment from the blow it took launching into the wall. This one moment proved to be enough as Izuku kicked Bakugo though the wall, into the far wall of the next room. Izuku rushes forward to land another hit before Bakugo has a chance to recover. Izuku kicks Bakugo in the side of the head, knocking him sideways through the adjacent wall. Izuku rushes forward again, this time kicking Bakugo on his chin knocking him through the roof. Izuku jumps from floor to floor knocking Bakugo higher and higher through more floors until they find themselves on the top of the building.

As Izuku sees Bakugo struggling to get up, he hears the voice speaking.

"Finish him off, finish getting your revenge. This is what he deserves for all the years he's made you suffer."

Izuku walked up to Bakugo as he reactivated One for All. As he got close to Bakugo, he noticed that One for All suddenly stopped. Izuku turned to see that Aizawa was standing behind him.

"I don't think you need your quirk to put the handcuffs on him." Aizawa told Izuku

"Well I was just being careful in case he tried to attack me." Izuku replied. "I thought that it would be best if I stayed on guard."

"Well the match is over now. Go and see Recovery Girl to make sure that you're okay. If you're cleared you can go see the other students to see the rest of the tests." Aizawa said.

As Izuku started to walk off, Bakugo tried to stand up.

"This match isn't fucking over yet. I won't accept this. I won't fucking accept I lost because the match was stopped." Bakugo struggled to say.

"You aren't in any condition to fight. You were getting attacked without even being able to defend yourself." Aizawa told Bakugo.

"No, I won't fucking lose like this. If I'm going to lose, then it will be because I was knocked out. I won't fucking accept this." Bakugo yelled.

"Fine then, I'll end this your way then." Midoriya said.

Aizawa turned to where Midoriya was only to see that he was gone. Aizawa turned back to Midoriya just in time to see him kick Bakugo in the side of the head, knocking him out. Aizawa was surprised at Midoriya's action but before he could ask him why he did that, Midoriya answered the question.

"This seemed like the best course of action. Kacchan will have accept this loss now." Midoriya said as he left to go see Recovery Girl.

* * *

After Izuku met with Recovery Girl and was cleared safe to watch the rest of the tests, he walked to the shed thinking about the matches.

"It felt good didn't it?" The voice asked him. "Wait, why should I ask you, I already know the answer. You got your revenge on Kacchan for all the years of bullying. You showed him that you aren't useless."

"Then why don't I feel as good as I should? I feel like something is missing."Izuku asked.

"You know the answer to that as well don't you. It's all Aizawa's fault. If it wasn't for him, then you could have finished Kacchan off."

Before Izuku had a chance to say anything else, he realized that he was at the shed. As he entered, he was met by his classmates.

"Hey Midoriya, how are you feeling?" Lida asked.

"Hey, congrats on beating Bakugo." Kaminari told Izuku.

"I wasn't sure if you could do it but you beat Bakugo, good job." Sero congratulated.

As Izuku heard his classmates talking to him, he heard the voice.

"Annoying. All of them are just annoying." It said.

"Hey Deku, are you okay?" Uraraka asked.

"Ya I'm doing fine." Izuku answered. "I'm just curious about how the other tests will turn out."

The students, instead of asking Izuku what they all wanted to know, turned their attention to the screen showing the current fight. The fight was between Todoroki and Tsuyu. As Tsuyu tried to stop Todoroki's movements, she couldn't due to his quirk. Suddenly Aizawa's phone went of. He answered it and almost immediately turned around and faced Izuku.

"Midoriya, it's for you." Aizawa said as he gave the phone to Izuku.

"Hello" Izuku said.

"Hello boy," the voice of All Might said. "There's a problem."

"What's the problem?" Izuku asked.

"It's your mother. There was a villain and hero fighting near your home and she got hurt. She's being rushed to the hospital right now. I think you need to hurry and get over here. It's the hospital downtown by the courthouse." All Might informed.

"Alright I'll be right over." Izuku said as he handed the phone back to Aizawa and rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Midoriya got to the hospital and rushed towards the front desk. Before he got there, he saw All Might and ran over to him.

"All Might I'm here. Where's my mom?" Izuku asked.

All Might turned around to face Izuku and as he did so, Izuku saw a doctor.

"I'll let you tell him." the doctor said as he walked off.

"Izuku, this isn't easy for me to tell you." All Might said before tears flooded Izuku's eyes.

"Please tell me this is just a big nightmare. Tell me that this isn't real." Izuku practically begged.

"I'm sorry but it is. Your mother died before they got to the hospital. There wasn't anything they could do." All Might revealed.

"What happened?" Izuku asked. "How did she die?"

"Well the hero who was at the scene is nearby. Maybe he can tell you what happened. All I know is what I told you." All Might responded."

"Excuse me, are you Izuku Midoriya?" A hero who wore a suit which made him look like a power ranger asked.

"Yes that's me." Izuku responded, trying not to cry.

"My name is Fire Force. I have a blaze quirk. I was the hero who was at the scene. I was fighting with a villain who was going around destroying houses in the neighborhood. When I fought against him, he used a gigantification quirk which mahe him large enough to destroy houses with ease. When I saw him, I decided that I needed to take him out as soon as possible so I attacked him at full power. When I did, he shrunk down to make himself smaller than a dog. Since I already attacked, the attack hit multiple houses, including the one your mom was at." Fire Force revealed. "I'm so sorry."

Izuku froze after hearing the news. Now had not only one, but both of his parents been killed because of a hero's mistake. After a moment, Izuku just ran out of the hospital.

* * *

The next morning, the students had been informed what happened to Izuku's mom. As they waited for class to start, they noticed that Izuku hadn't shown up to class yet. As the bell rang, Aizawa walking into the room

"All Stand." Lida said as Aizawa entered.

"Alright you can be seated."Aizawa told the group.

Aizawa looked around the class and noticed how Izuku had been missing.

"Lida, can you go check on Midoriya and see why he isn't in class." Aizawa asked the class president.

"Sure thing." Lida responded as he rushed off back to the dorms.

As Lida arrived outside Izuku's door, he knocked trying to get Izuku's attention. After knocking twice and no answer, Lida decided to try to open the door. As he did, the door opened up.

"Hey Midoriya, Aizawa asked me to come check up on you." Lida said.

As Lida realized he wasn't going to get a response, he decided to enter the room. As he did, he discovered two things. The first was that all the furniture in the room had been destroyed. The second was that Izuku wasn't there.

 **A/N: So there's the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed. So the story is going to take a progressive change after this. Let me kow what you thought.**


	4. Anticipation

**A/N: Sorry for the long Hiatus and the short chapter. More will be coming soon. Thank you for your support and your patience.**

With the disappearance of a friend, time seemed to stop that day. Although with everything, people eventually move on. After all, it was his decision. It has now been three years since the student known as Izuku Midoriya disappeared. The media made a big deal about it in the beginning, but they quickly lost interest in the topic after a couple weeks. Even with the heroes, they eventually stopped searching. Izuku was his own person and he could decide his own , the name Izuku Midoriya is only known to the few who once knew him.

The world had changed in the coming years. All of his former classmates had now graduated and become heroes. The identity of a traitor was never discovered. Everyone moved on with their lives, but they all remembered their friend.

Endeavor was still the number one hero. He had managed to keep that title after All Might was forced to retire. The way of heroes had begun to be questioned after a recent event.

The Villain Alliance had been too quiet in the past few years. They took less actions, but each one left a lasting impact. They focused less on the students and more on the hero community as a whole. With the rise in villains since All Mights retirement, they had chosen to only enlist the villains who had shared a common goal which had changed multiple times. It seemed as if someone had been manipulating the league from the shadows.

With a new day coming to its end, a man with short, unruly green hair walked down the street. He took a look at his phone before he he turned around and headed towards a new destination.

"What is wrong with this world."

" _You know exactly what's wrong with this world."_

To be continued in Act II


	5. Preparation

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was suffering from writer's block for this story, but now I finally have a path to take this story. You won't be disappointed. Make sure to tell me your thoughts, possible paths for the story or even your own theories in either reviews or PM. I'd greatly appreciate it.**

 **To ChaosOmega8, I never thought of Izuku breaking Stain out if prison, while that might have been interesting, I hope you will enjoy the direction I took the story.**

 **Thank you for all of your patience.**

The streets were roaring with excitement. There was a battle going on between heroes and villains. This battle was quite tame compared to other battles. But like how most of these battles go. The heroes were gaining the upper hand. One of the younger villains, seeing he was about to lose decided to run away. He ran but noticed he was being followed by two female heroes. One of the heroes wore an outfit that made her look similar to a ninja. The other wore an outfit that made her look like a witch.

"Stop, you're only making this worse on yourself." The witch hero yelled.

After running for a few more minutes, the young villain ran into a dead end. He turned around and saw the two heroes right behind him. The villain simply wore chainmail over his clothing.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck, why is this happening." the villain yelled in frustration. "Those pricks tricked me. I didn't know what they wanted me to do."

"It's a crime to work with villains, that makes you a villain yourself and you will be treated like one. You should have thought about that before you decided to work with them." the ninja hero explained.

"Please I'll never do it again, I just desperately needed some money. I didn't have a choice." the villain begged.

"I'm sorry but that's just how the law works." the ninja hero repeated.

"This is only his first offence and you can obviously tell he is scared out of his mind. Are you sure you can't just forgive this one mistake?" A new voice asked.

The heroes turned to see a young man standing behind them. He had short, unruly green hair. He wore a green windbreaker jacket with a white shirt underneath. He had on grey pants and red shoes.

"Excuse me sir, this is a villain, I suggest you leave the area." the witch hero warned.

"Let's see, we have the kunoichi hero Etheria and I believe a second year student at UA, the young witch Merlin." the man commented shocking the two heroes. "He's just a kid who was desperate and made a bad mistake, can't you just overlook this one mistake?"

"Merlin, don't let your guard down. I don't like the look of this guy." Etheria warned.

"Look I don't want to fight. I only will if you attack me first so let's just keep this civil." the man suggested

Etheria rushed towards the man pulling a kunai out. "Someone like you is definitely quite suspicious. I'm going to have to take you in for questioning."

Etheria tried to deliver multiple strikes that were all dodged. Etheria jumped back but noticed that the man instantly closed the gap. Before she had a chance to be surprised, the man delivered a strong kick into Etheria's stomach. Etheria was sent back by Merlin, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Hey I warned you, I didn't want to fight. I was simply defending myself." the man explained.

Merlin raised her arms preparing for a fight but was lost in shock as the man disappeared, then reappeared with his hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'd really rather not fight you but the moment you try to attack me, you will be in a similar position to Etheria." The man warned.

The man walked forward leaving Merlin cowering in fear. He walked up to the young villain as he put his hand in his shoulder. "I suggest you leave while you have the chance."

The young villain took off running faster than when he was being chased by the heroes. The man started to walk away before he stopped in from of Merlin.

"I know you have something you want to ask, just ask me." he told Merlin.

"Why did you let me man go, and why are you just leaving without finishing us off? Aren't you a villain?"

"I don't believe that the world is so black and white like most of society believes. Sometimes good people do bad things and bad people do good things. It's just the way society sees everything that messes with people's perspective." the man explained.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked.

"Call me Mido, I can tell that you can become a fantastic hero but you are being held back. If you ever want to become better than other believe you to be, then I'll show you that path." Mido declared as he left Merlin there to ponder on his words.

* * *

Izuku calmly walked down the streets after his recent encounter. Without thinking of any of the recent events, he stopped at a cafe to get some coffee. As he was sitting, enjoying his coffee an individual approached him. The person wore a large trench coat and a hat covering their face.

"Quit it with that disguise, you are being more suspicious dressed like that." Izuku told his companion.

The person took off the trenchcoat and revealed a younger man. He had long blue hair that went down to his shoulders. He had blue eyes and wore what looked like a normal school uniform.

"I don't know why you wanted to meet in public. Aren't you trying to stay hidden?" the boy asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of hiding in plain sight? You need to be calmer than this Tatsumi, or you'll never succeed in life." Iziku warned.

"Well tell me, why did you want to meet with me Mido?"

"Tell me, what's your opinion on society as a whole?"

"It might take me some time to explain it."

"Tatsumi take all the time you need, we are here for you."

After taking a second to think and take a deep breath, Tatsumi began to speak.

"Society is too heavily focused on Heroes and quirks. Back in the pre-quirk days, society was trying to develop and create new, no, better ways to live. Now everyone is just complacent and is forgetting of the hardships of others. They only want to see heroes fighting villains and coming out on top." Tatsumi explained.

"And what do you want to do about it? Romeo asked.

"You know what I want to do."

"I want you to tell me."

"... I want to become the person who helps put society back on track to advancing."

"And I want to help you be able to do that, but first you need a plan. Without a proper plan everything you try will fail."

"Excuse me sir, can I take your order?" a waiter asked.

"May I have some more time to think?" Izuku politely requested.

The waiter walked away leaving Tatsumi and Romeo alone again.

"You tell me that you want to help me but all you've done is talked to me, how are you supposed to be helping me?" Tatsumi asked.

"Before you go and try to change society, make sure you know yourself and if you can actually do it." Romeo stated as he stood up to leave. "I'll be contacting you soon. Hopefully you'll be able to answer my question next time."

* * *

A few days have passed since Izuku met with Tatsumi. Izuku was sitting down on a bench at an abandoned park. He sat there enjoying the rays of sunlight sitting his skin.

" _Why do you keep this facade up? You know you want to get involved."_

"It is not my place now, I know what needs to be done."

" _Whether or not it needs to be done, you should be leaving the charge. You shouldn't be hiding in the background."_

"When it is my time to reenter the spotlight, in will do it, but for now I will remain as I am."

" _Don't give the that bullshit, you know that you getting involved will change everything like you want it to."_

"You are right, but I have a more interesting idea of achieving that."

The sound of footsteps could be heard in the seemingly abandoned park. Izuku looked to his side to see a girl with short brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore an outfit that showed she was a student at UA.

"I finally found you." She said as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Well hello there Mrs. Merlin, or should I say Linsey Razor. What can I do for you, or are you here to arrest me?" Izuku asked.

"What did you mean when you said I was being held back. Ever since I met you, those works were stuck at the back of my head. I needed to find you to ask." Linsey confessed.

"You have great talent and a strong quirk, but the way you fought that day showed little conviction. You didn't seem to know why you were there or what you were fighting for."

"What are you talking about, I was fighting those villains-"

"You were there but you didn't seem to be fighting against them, you seemed conflicted the entire time."

Lindsay took a step back, surprised at the words she heard. Surprised because she knew that this man was right.

"Those villains, they didn't seem like back guys. Especially the one you let go. He truly seemed like he was desperate. But those I fought against didn't seem to have a care about that. They seemed to only care about defeating them, making a good show, even once they defeated the villains." Linsey revealed

"Go on, you have more to tell." Izuku invited.

"When the kid you let go was begging to let us go, I wanted to, but Etheria, the hero I was interning with didn't seem to even care. Is there something wrong with me? A hero shouldn't have these thoughts."

"Linsey, there is nothing wrong with you. You are thinking like a true hero. The original heroes fought for the good of the people, but now they fight for popularity and income. You are a rare rose in a garden of weeds."

"What, what do you mean?"

"You have talent, but others don't see that. They simply see you as another person who wants to become a hero. Your talent is being wasted. Let me help you, I will help you become the hero you desire to be."

"Why do you want to help me? What makes me different than anyone else?"

"What makes you different is you truly care. You remind me of someone I met. Someone who wanted to change the world for the better, who had ideas that questioned everything everyone believed in. You can become the hero that you wish to be." Izuku stood up from his seat and held out his hand.

"Let me become the person who helps you fulfill your dream."

" _So this was your plan all along."_

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys thought. Who is Tatsumi? What will Linsey decide, will she accept Izuku's offer? What is Izuku's plan? And just what is the voice?**


	6. Differences between them

**A/N: Welcome back, a shorter chapter today but more will be coming soon. I hope all of you enjoy.**

Izuku laid down on his bed as he was looking through his phone. He had a face of general disinterest as he threw his phone across the room.

" _What's wrong, shouldn't you be excited?"_

"You know that this is more complicated than you'd think."

" _But you are making it this way, you could just do everything yourself, you were going to before. What's stopping you."_

The phone Izuku just threw across the room dinged gaining Izuku's attention. Izuku looked at it seeing he had gotten a new text. After reading it, Izuku grabbed a coat and left his apartment. The walk was a quiet one. Since it was so late, there was hardly anyone in the streets. Izuku reached an abandoned beach when he saw two people standing in the sand.

"I'm glad that you both decided to take the offer." Izuku greeted the two.

"Mido, you didn't tell me you were planning on training anyone else." Tatsumi complained.

"Well let's have a quick introduction, Tatsumi this is Linsey. Linsey this is Tatsumi. Now I only have two rules for you two. Rule one is to try not to learn about each others goals. The second is to have each others back when they are in trouble." Izuku instructed.

"So Mido, how are you planning on training us?" Lisney asked.

"Well both of you have the potential to become very powerful. The problem is nobody has discovered the way to help you grow or have chosen to not tell you. I will help you grow. Although my training will be very excruciating and unorthodox." Izuku explained "Do you both still want to be trained by me?"

"Yes!" the teens both answered.

"Good well we will start by training your bodies. While quirks are extremely unique, it is all based off your body. If your body is weak then you might not be able to use your own power without hurting yourself. So for the next month, I want you two to train as hard as you can to get stronger. Although I have two rules for this. The first is that you two can only train together. The second is that neither of you can use your quirks in this training."

"Wait what?" Tatsumi said, confused.

"Alright then, I'll trust your judgement." Linsey replied.

"How can you just agree so easily?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well he obviously knows more that we do. I've seen only a bit of his strength and I know that he is very powerful. I trust him." Linsey answered.

"I know that he is powerful as well but I don't see the point in it." Tatsumi argued.

"Well hopefully you will by the next time I see you two. Meet here at the same time in exactly one month from today. Hopefully you two will be able to please me by then." Izuku said as he started to walk off. "Also. neither of you will see me until next month."

Izuku walked off leaving his two students alone.

"Since we have to train together, we probably should exchange numbers." Linsey suggested.

"I guess" Tatsumi agreed.

After exchanging numbers the two split up and headed home. They agreed to meet up the next day. On the way back, Linsey met up with a girl who had two horns coming out of the side of her head, light brown hair and a school uniform.

"Hey Linsey, what are you doing out so late?" The girl asked.

"I was just out getting some air. Why are you out so late Rebecca?" Linsey asked.

"Well you know, there was a party going on and I just couldn't miss it." The one now known as Rebecca replied.

"You and your parties, one of these days you are going to get caught sneaking out so much."

"Well we better get back, it is starting to get late."

"Well since we are already out, we should go have some fun, a night out on the town. It'll be fun."

"Well that is until Simon eventually catches you being out so late and you get in trouble."

"Simon won't get me in trouble, he'll have my back."

"He's more likely to turn you into the teachers for breaking curfew."

The two girls continued to talk as they entered the luxurious UA. As they entered their dorms, Linsey went to her room where he started to write in a notebook.

"I'll do whatever I can to get stronger, I need to."

* * *

Back out in the abandoned streets, Tatsumi was walking down a shady looking road. Tatsumi walked past a shady duo of men who seemed to pay no mind to him. After entering a seemingly abandoned building, he was met by an older lady with purple hair.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I was out for a walk, is there something wrong with that?" Tatsumi replied.

"No I just don't want you to end up like your brother." The woman replied. "Now go get some sleep. Remember you still have school."

"Alright and trust me, I'd rather not end up in jail."

Tatsumi walked into another room where about eight kids of varying ages were all sleeping. Tatsumi laid down on the floor next to them.

"I'll get us out of this dump, you guys deserve better."

"Tatsumi are you there," a young girl who was laying next to Tatsumi asked.

"I'm here, why are you awake right now?" Tatsumi replied

"I'm hungry." the girl simply answered. "And I'm cold."

"Well go to sleep right now and I'll get you some food in the morning, okay Mine?" Tatsumi told the girl.

"Okay I'll try goodnight." Mine said as she closed her eyes.

Tatsumi tried to sleep but after a while, he got up and looked at the clock. Tatsumi left the building and started to walk towards a pier where there was a ship docked. Tatsumi walked up to a man who was standing by the ship with a clipboard.

"Do you have any work for me?" Tatsumi asked the man.

"Hmm, oh Tatsumi, ya we got a shipment to unload. We start in about twenty minutes so just wait." The man said as he walked onto the boat.

Tatsumi sat down on a nearby bench as he stared up at the moon.

"I'll definitely make our lives better."

 **A/N: So what did you guys think. A little more background on Lindsay and Tatsumi. More of them and Izuku to come. I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you thought and any ideas or theories for the story. Until next time.**


	7. Conflicts as they have always been

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter. I hope you are ready. Make sure that if you enjoy to Follow, Favorite and/or Review. I enjoy reading your reviews so make sure to do that. If you have any ideas or theories, put them into the Reviews or PM me and tell me.**

 **To ChaosOmega8, the Romeo thing was a typo. If you've looked at my profile, I usually write Romeo centric Fairy Tail stories. Although I didn't think of the idea to give Izuku a code name. I might just do that.**

 **To Chopper911, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and where the story is leading to.**

 **To Super Power Sensei, why does Izuku have to be a hero or a villain? That has been my thought process. Why can't he be both, or neither.**

 **To Hypernova5.0, you are pretty close to the ball but you don't quite have the true purpose down yet. I like the way you think with your review.**

 **Now onto the chapter**

Out at the beach they had been meeting at for the last few weeks, Linsey and Tatsumk were sparring. Each one was throwing punches and kicks and the other would attempt to either block or dodge it. But throughout the spar, Linsey kept getting distracted.

"If you seriously think you can be a hero then become one. Work hard and you will be a great hero."

"Why, why did you do it? Please tell me this isn't true."

"I can tell that you can become a fantastic hero, but you are being held back."

"Do you seriously think that you can become a hero when you are related to him?"

Linsey blocked the punch coming at her. She grabbed Tatsumi's arm and threw him over her shoulder. One he landed on the ground,Linsey put a knee on his chest and help her fist in front of Tatsumi's face.

"Alright you win." Tatsumi admitted.

Linsey got off Tatsumi and helped him off the ground.

"What got you so worked up suddenly?" Tatsumi asked.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is bothering me." Linsey calmly replied.

"Linsey we've been training together almost every day for the past month and I'm very observant. I can tell when something is bothering you. Talk to me." Tatsumi insisted.

After a moment of defiance, the wall Linsey tried to hold fell.

"It's just…" Linsey took a deep breath before she started to speak again, "my brother was a small time villain. People recently found out and, well it isn't going well."

"Is what they are saying getting to you?"

"It is a bit. Instead of seeing me as myself, people are only seeing me as someone related to a villain. It isn't fair. His choice doesn't involve me so why is it affecting me?"

"People, they are very fearful, even if they don't show it. They don't know how to act in a situation they don't understand. Just remember that you have friends who care for you and know the real you. You do have friends right?"

"Of course I have friends. I'm more worried that you don't have friends with how much time you spend training."

Tatsumi hearing this, turns his face from a concerned friend to an upset rival.

"You know what, let's spar again. The loser has to buy the other lunch." Tatsumi suggested as he got into a fighting stance.

"Alright, I hope you are ready to pay up. Linsey replied as she got into her own fighting stance.

* * *

The two were sitting inside a McDonald's with Tatsumi enjoying a Big Mac. Linsey seemed less happy as she was sipping on a milkshake.

"Hey I know you won but couldn't you have bought something less expensive?" Linsey asked. "I'm not made of money.

"Well I really wanted a Big Mac so no I couldn't." Tatsumi replied.

"Just wait until I win. I'm going to make you spend all your money on me." Linsey declared.

"Well you have to beat me first for that to happen. And I've won all five of our lunch spars so far." Tatsumi bragged.

"Just you wait, one of these days I'll beat you and it will be glorious." Linsey gushed.

A crowd of teens all entered the restaurant disrupting the conversation. The teens made their way toward the register until they noticed Tatsumi and Linsey. One of the teens signaled to the others and they all walked over to the table the teen had short bleach blond hair and wore a white shirt and slacks. He seemed to be the leader to the other three teens.

"Well look what we have here guys. We have the girl who dreams too big. Hey how about you quit now and and maybe I'll let you work under me?" The teen spat.

"What do you want Jack?" Linsey asked.

"Just like I said, I want to be work under me. It is probably something you are used to, being under people that is." Jack jabbed.

"Fuck you, you don't know anything. The only thing you know is how to inflate your ego." Linsey hissed.

Jack reached down, grabbed Linsey by the jaw and pulled her up beside him.

"Don't try to act so tough. You don't have your group of pansies to protect you now. You better not piss me off if you know what's good for you." Jack threatened.

"Fuck you." Linsey said so she spat at Jack's face.

"You bitch, you're going to regret that."

Jack with a look of pure anger raised his fist. He tried to strike at Linsey but couldn't move his fist far enough. He turned to see Tatsumi holding his arm with a face of an equal amount of rage.

"The fuck are you trying to do? Are you seriously trying to piss me off as well?" Jack bellowed.

"I think you aren't used to this situation right here but I'm not afraid of you or your little group you you have. If you try doing anything to her then I'll make sure to fuck up your pretty little face." Tatsumi threatened.

"Don't you just think that you're the real shit." Jack hissed. "Why don't you just put your money where your mouth is?"

"As long as you'll be a real man and won't have your hussies join in."

"No, I don't need them to defeat trash like you."

"Just give me a time and location and I'll be there."

"Tonight at ten, meet up at Magnolia beach. We'll settle things there."

Jack signaled to his group and they all left the McDonald's. After they left, Linsey realized what happened and snapped back to reality.

"You can't just go and fight him?" Linsey commanded.

"And why can't I?" Tatsumi asked.

"I've seen him fight before. The way he fights is dirty. He'll hurt you and he won't stop until he feels he's beaten you enough. You can't go. If you are going for me then don't. I don't need you to do this for me." Linsey insisted.

"Do you seriously think that I'll lose? I won't lose, and I'm not just doing this for you. I hate the type of person he is and I want to shut that smug face up." Tatsumi explained.

"This won't be something like a spar. He'll try to humiliate you in front of a crowd of people. His quirk is quite strong."

"You aren't going to talk me out of this. I've forgotten real fights before. I know how it is. You can either come and watch or you can hear about it afterwards."

Tatsumi left the restaurant and started to walk down the road. Linsey left and began to follow him.

"I'm not planning on letting you go to that fight alone." Linsey told her friend.

"I wasn't planning on going alone anyways." Tatsumi replied.

The two continued to walk until they reached a building that looked abandoned. Tatsumi stopped outside the building and Linsey stayed by his side.

"Yo Iroh, get out here!" Tatsumi shouted.

After a few moments, a guy who seemed to be in his late teens came outside. He had long silver hair that was tied in a ponytail to the bottom of his neck. He had green eyes and wore a tracksuit.

"What do you need?" Iroh asked.

"We have business, let's get going." Tatsumi told Iroh.

Tatsumi turned around and Iroh just quickly caught up and followed him. Linsey realizing she was being left behind quickly ran to catch up.

* * *

The time had come for the fight to begin. Tatsumi, Linsey and Iroh were at the meeting spot for the fight. The beach was crowded with a bunch of teens who were obviously students, although it was unable to tell where they were from since none of the students wore uniforms.

"I see you didn't chicken out, I'll give you props for it." Jack called out standing in a lower part of the beach that had no one else.

"Why the hell would I back out from fighting you, you aren't that tough." Tatsumi replied as he jumped down.

"I hope you don't mind the crowd, they enjoying seeing a good fight."

"It's fine, they'll get to see you humiliated after I beat you."

"I'll teach you the consequences for messing with a UA student."

"You are a UA student, I didn't have a clue. But that doesn't change anything. I'll still kick your ass.

"I'll give you the name of the one who will beat you today. Jack Williams, third year, UA hero class 3-B. Remember that name because I will become the new number one hero."

"Tatsumi Holmes, second year, Ketsubutsu Academy general studies class 1-D. Carve that into your skull as the person who will humble you."

The two stared each other down as they prepared to fight. Everyone in the crowd watched with excitement except for Linsey who had a look of fear.

"Do not worry, Tatsumi will win. I've seen him fight many tough opponents in the past." Iroh assured Linsey.

"This isn't just any person though, Jack has been trained to use his quirk to fight villains. He has experience and he's been in the top four once in the sports festival." Linsey revealed.

"Then this will be great practice then." Iroh responded as he turned towards where the fight would soon begin.

"Just to be clear, are quirks allowed in this fight?" Tatsumi asked.

"Of course, someone like you will need every advantage he can get to defeat me." Jack answered.

The two heroes both got into a fighting position and continued to stare each other down. After a few moments, Tatsumi charged forward.

"Ha I got this in the bag. I just need to counter his initial punch and drag him to the ground. Afterwards I'll trap him and take my time humiliating him." Jack thought to himself as he got into a lower stance.

As Jack prepared for Tatsumi to attack, Tatsumi noticed the shift in stances. Tatsumi stopped just outside of arm's reach from Jack. Tatsumi shifted his weight and sent a powerful kick into Jack's ribs. As Jack felt the pain from the attack, Tatsumi rushed forward and punched Jack in his jaw. Jack stumbled back but got kicked to the ground by another kick.

"Man, this guy is giving Jack a challenge. Jack hasn't even landed a hit yet." someone in the crowd pointed out.

Jack realizing that this person was right had a face full of rage. He slammed his fists on the ground and a pillar of sand shot forward and managed to hit Tatsumi right in the stomach knocking all the air out of him. Tatsumi fell to the ground as Jack stood above him with a face of twisted joy.

"You shouldn't of allowed me to hit the ground. My quirk is Sandstorm. It allows me to control sand and create sand from any type of dirt or stone as long as I touch it. This beach is the perfect place for me to fight. You lost the moment you decided to fight me on the beach." Jack bragged.

"This is why you snobby bastards are so easy to fight. You literally tell me how to beat you." Tatsumi replied as his hand smacked the ground.

Tatsumi jumped up and Jack went for a punch. Tatsumi dodged the punch and grabbed Jack's wrist. A column of earth shot upwards and wrapped around Jack's wrist. Tatsumi grabbed Jack's other wrist and another column of earth shot up and trapped his arm. Jack tried pulling his wrists out of the columns but to no avail. Be then tried to kick the columns but realized he was not strong enough to break them.

"You are finished. You cannot move and you cannot use your quirk. This fight is finished, you are defeated." Tatsumi declared.

"No, no I can't lose, I can't lose." Jack screamed as he continued to struggle.

Tatsumi satisfied in his victory turned his back and began to walk away. Jack seeing this became lost in his rage.

"Anthony, hit him."

Tatsumi turned to see one of the people in the crowd jump down by jack generating lightning. He shot a large column of lightning at Tatsumi. Before the lightning hit it's mark, Iroh jumped between Tatsumi and the lightning. Iroh raised his hand and caught the lightning. Iroh threw the lightning back at Anthony and knocked him into the sea.

"Look at you, you act like you are tough but once you lost you call for your buddies to fight for you. You aren't a hero, you're a child."

Tatsumi walked away with Iroh behind him. Further away, there was another individual watching the fight. He watched through binoculars and seemed to be satisfied.

" _I see why you chose him now, he shows potential."_

"He has companions and he can see the truth of the world. He is ready."

" _But what about her?"_

"She's been ready, she just needs to gain that last push. But I can't be the one to show her. She needs to discover it on her own."

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys thought. What do you think Tatsumi and Iroh's quirks are? Let me know if you enjoyed the fight. Also, what do you think Tatsumi's purpose is. His goal hasn't been stated but I want to know what you guys think it is. Until next time.**


	8. Visiting Hours

**A/N: So welcome back to another chapter. Sorry for the wait, I started writing this a couple weeks ago but a lot of things haven't gone very well for me so it took me a while until I could find the motivation to finish this chapter. A short but important chapter. I hope you all enjoy. If you like it, make sure to Follow and Favorite. Let me know what you thought on the chapter and any theories or your ideas in either the Reviews or PM.**

 **Also, this story has reached over 10,000 views. Thank you very much for that.**

 **Now without further ado:**

The clouds in the sky seemed to block out the blue. The greyness that showed caused concern to those who forgot to grab their umbrellas. Tatsumi was walking back to the place he called home. It was exactly one month now since he had last seen or heard from Mido. He walked into the seemingly abandoned building which was unexpectingly quiet. Tatsumi headed towards the bedroom before he saw an older woman who had short purple hair. She wore a lavender dress with an apron over it.

"What are you doing here so early?" The woman asked.

"School got out early and I decided to head back since I'm not prepared for rain." Tatsumi replied.

"You didn't even go to school today, did you" The woman questioned. "Let me guess, you went out to work at the docks again."

"So what if I did? With my grades, I'm still in the top three in grades in my entire year." Tatsumi argued.

"The problem here is that you are supposed to be in school everyday. You can't just decide to skip school whenever you feel like it."

"The teachers couldn't care less if I miss a day or two. All they care about are grades. I work much better not being there."

"That doesn't matter I don't want you turning out like"

"Like what?" Tatsumi raised his voice shocking the woman, "Like what Yaga? Like my brother? Like the person who tried his best to make sure we were all well fed and taken care of?"

"Your brother was a villain."

"He's only called that because of this fucked up society! He never hurt anyone. He never used his quirk to attack. But because he used his quirk at all, it was decided he was a villain. He only ever robbed a few places that had more than enough money to spare."

"He didn't need to do it. He could have simply just work and everything would have been fine like it is now."

"Yaga I don't what fantasy world you're living in but this world isn't perfect. Our lives are far from perfect. We are BARELY getting by. We all go to sleep cold, hungry, barely making it. But does anyone care about people like us?"

"It isn't so easy to help people like us."

"It wouldn't be so hard if most of our tax money wasn't used on those _heroes_. All they do is play hero while living however they wish with little to no rules but no one ever changes anything."

"Things are changing. With what happened at UA a few years ago, things are beginning to change."

"No, they aren't. The heroes are just as destructive as they were before. The only exception is some of the more recent heroes. But most are the same as they'll ever be."

"Look, I just don't want to see you go down the same path as your brother. I did everything I could but he wouldn't let me help him.

Hearing these words, Tatsumi let off a laugh.

"You helped him? You are the one that sold him off to the heroes. You are the reason he's in jail." Tatsumi hissed.

"I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't leave this path. He was starting to gather followers. If I didn't stop him then and there, then he would have gotten into a worse situation." Yaga claimed.

"I was there when the heroes came and arrested him. But do you know what they did? Do you know exactly what happened? My brother, Andrew, he surrendered. He didn't fight back. Neither did his friends that were with him. But do you know what the police report says? The reason when they got to jail they were beaten and bruised? That _hero_ , he beat them even when they surrendered. Then he told the police that they attacked him. There wasn't a scratch on him. The police believed him and now his sentence became a lot worse. He should be out by now for what he did but because of that fucker, he still has twenty years on his sentence." Tatsumi explained.

"You don't understand how things work in this society." Yaga argued.

"No, I fully understand. I understand how twisted this society is. The problem is that nobody is trying to fix it."

"Tatsumi, I didn't want what happened to happen."

"You might not have, but you are the cause of it."

Tatsumi walked away into the bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

Linsey sat quietly waiting in that cold, hard chair. She hadn't been here in a while. This was important enough to her that she decided to miss school. She sat behind the glass window waiting for a few minutes until he appeared. Even though it had been a few years since she last saw him, he was still taller than her. He took a seat on the other side of the glass. He wore the orange prison uniform and his black hair had grown until it was a mess which went past his shoulders. She stared into his green eyes as he decided to speak first.

"It's been a while since you've been here Linsey, what can I do for you?" the man asked.

"Can't I just come visit my brother every once in a while Michael?" Linsey replied.

"With it being you, no. Especially since I'm guessing you're missing school to come visit me and it's been almost a year since you last visited me." Michael refuted. "So what can I do for you?"

"I want to know the reason you became a villain. I never asked you before because I didn't think I needed to know why. Lately, I've been wondering your reason." Linsey revealed.

"I never saw myself as a villain. While it's true I did break some laws and I illegally used my quirk, I never used it to bring harm to anyone. What I did and what villains do are different." Michael answered.

"Well what exactly did you do? You've never told anyone. You could get your sentence reduced if you only do that." Linsey suggested.

"I'm sorry but that is something I can never do."

"Why, why can't you? Why can't you do something so simple. Why don't you look at the big picture here?"

"I am looking at the big picture. Listen Linsey, the world isn't as simple as you think it is. Things aren't just all black and white. Maybe being a hero, you can do things better than I did, but I don't regret a single thing I did. Nothing will ever make me regret it. I already know that mom and dad have already disowned me. I don't know how Phil feels because he's never visited me once, but I know how you feel. Listen to me Linsey, don't ever regret any action you take. The decisions you make are more important than you think. Don't just listen to the words that others tell you. Make your decisions and base your opinions on things you know to be true. If you want to learn why I did what I did, then take my advice."

A guard walked over and placed his hand on Michael's arm.

"Time's up. It's time to go."

"Linsey, no matter what you feel, just remember what you were taught growing up. Just remember that and you'll be fine." Michael told Linsey as he was taken away.

Linsey got up and started to walk towards the exit, left alone with her own thoughts.

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Let me know what you thought. The next couple chapters will be bringing some exciting things so look forward to it.**


	9. A Surprise Visit

Linsey and Tatsumi were training down by the beach as they had been instructed to. By now, the two had a good understanding of each others fighting style. Tatsumi sent a which jab that Linsey dodged. Linsey sent a kick in return but Tatsumi blocked it by bringing his arm up. Tatsumi grabbed Linsey with his free arm and knocked her to the ground. Linsey tried to throw a punch put it was quickly grabbed by Tatsumi. Before she had a chance, Tatsumi grabbed Linsey's other hand and pulled them both over her head with one hand. Tatsumi then trapped one of Linsey's legs with his leg and grabbed the other leg with his free hand. Linsey struggled to get free but realized it was pointless. The two stared at each other, breathing heavily.

"Fine I accept it, you win." Linsey admitted.

Tatsumi took a few more deep breaths before he let go of Linsey and collapsed on top of her. The two just laid there, exhausted, for a few moments.

"You took to long to pull your leg back," Tatsumi said breaking the silence, "It was a strong kick but it should be faster if you are going to use it."

"Thanks, I'll consider that, but do you think that you could get off of me now?" Linsey asked.

"Nah, I've gotten quite comfortable here, I might just take a nap." Tatsumi replied.

"Well, I still have class in a little more than an hour so I have to leave soon." Linsey said. "So you'll have to find another place to sleep."

Tatsumi pulled his head up and looked right at Linsey. He noticed that she was serious then started to get up.

"Fine fine, I'll get up, but remember I won so that means you owe me some food." Tatsumi commented.

"I know I know, I didn't forget. Just tell me where and I'll buy you some food." Linsey replied.

"I'm not sure where yet but I'll make sure to let you know when I do." Tatsumi told the brunette.

A sudden clapping was heard, shocking the two teens. The two turned and was Mido clapping with a bag by his side.

"That was a very good fight, you both look exhausted. You look like you could use something to drink." Mido asked.

"Well, it's about time you showed up. You were supposed to meet us a week ago. Where were you?" Tatsumi yelled pointing a finger at the green haired man.

"Sorry, I got a bit preoccupied and couldn't make it. But I am here now and I'll say, I'm quite pleased with the progress." Mido replied.

"Well, what do you have to drink?" Linsey asked walking over.

"I don't have anything to drink." Mido answered."

"Didn't you just say that you had drinks?" Linsey stated.

"No, I said you guys looked like you could use something to drink. I never said that I had anything to drink." Mido replied.

The two teens had a look of annoyance after hearing him. Mido grabbed the bag beside him and started to walk away.

"Wait, now you're just leaving? Aren't you supposed to be helping us get stronger?" Tatsumi asked.

"I am going to. This Friday, meet me at the abandoned factory in the outskirts of northern Kiyashi Ward. Then we'll get to the next part of your training.

* * *

Linsey sat in her class, writing notes as her teacher taught the lesson. Since she was a part of UA, she had the pleasure of being taught by a pro-hero. Right now, she was being taught language arts from Present Mic. She loved being in this class even though she felt she could be doing better things.

"Listen up listeners, we have a special guest today. She's taken some time out of her busy schedule to come to speak to you all about being a pre-hero. Please give your attention to Uravity.

Linsey got excited when she heard that. Uravity was one of her favorite heroes. She instantly recognized her when she walked into the room. Uravity had on a pink and black full-body suit. She wore long, slim pink boots that went up to her knees. She wore a pink belt which could be seen to store an assortment of items. Her brown hair extended to her mid back. She wore a pink helmet that had a pink visor that went over her eyes and nose.

Uravity took off her helmet and gave a large smile to the class. "Hello as you've been told, I'm Uravity. I have been asked to speak to you today but first, do any of you have any questions to ask me?"

Each of the students was equally surprised that there was a moment of silence before every hand shot up. Uravity was surprised seeing each hand go up but laughed seeing how enthusiastic each student was.

"Alright you in the front, what's your question?" Uravity asked.

"I want to know, how did you manage to create a hero agency while you are so young?" a student asked.

"I'll tell you, it wasn't easy. I formed the agency with Froppy and Creati and even with all three of us, it was difficult. Luckily we were able to afford the property and we've been doing everything to try and build our agency while keeping to our responsibilities of being heroes." Uravity answered." Any other questions?"

A girl in the back of the chose stood up as she was chosen. "Is it hard being a pro-hero?"

"Well it is difficult sometimes but the way it feels to help people makes it worth it. I don't think that I'd want to do any other job." Uravity replied.

"Are you still close to anyone who you went to school with?" A guy asked.

"Well I was always in the same class as Froppy and Creati and now I share a hero agency with them. I still talk to Charge Bolt and Red Riot from time to time. I've done some jobs with Ground Zero and Icy-Hot, I still can't believe he chose that for his hero name. And I meet up with a couple others occasionally." Uravity explained.

"Have you ever make a mistake that you wish you didn't?" a quiet voice asked.

Uravity took a deep breath before she answered this question. "It isn't usually a mistake that is the issue. Usually, the thing you regret is either not being able to help people or questioning if you did the right thing. When you are out in the field, you don't get time to make a decision. You have to decide what to do in an instant. Sometimes that doesn't let you make the best possible. You have to learn to live with your mistakes and not let them define you."

"Alright listeners, we have time for one more question." Present Mic announced as everyone raised their hand again.

Uravity looked around until she stared right into Linsey's eyes. "You towards the back, let me hear your question."

"How do you deal with the people who think that what they did was the right decision? How do you deal with the villains who think that they are doing good things?" Linsey asked.

"Those are usually the hardest people to deal with. Sometimes people become villains because they don't have any other option. That doesn't excuse their crimes though. You need to remember what you've been taught. Being a hero means that you keep the peace. That means you even need to take those people down as well." Uravity replied.

The class went silent for a minute listening to what they've just been told. Uravity clapped her hands together surprising the class.

"Alright now for the real reason I'm here. This is something that is happening in classes across Japan. A new drug has been flooding through the underworld called Beta. It is a drug that increases the power of a quirk and the quirk user. It has become a problem. After it is used, the user's quirk becomes damaged and it is weaker. This is causing people to keep using Beta. But after repeated uses, their quirk becomes damaged even with the drug. If you hear anything about Beta or about anyone using Beta, then make sure to let either your teachers or a Pro Hero know."

* * *

Tatsumi walked into an abandoned warehouse where he saw Iroh looking at a board filled with papers. Some of the papers were filled with all kinds of information and some were just pictures. There were pieces of yarn connecting many of the pictures. Tatsumi walked up and added a new picture to the board.

"A new person, I thought that we already got all the suspects." Iroh commented.

"Well this person was originally thought to be a suspect but it was soon decided that he couldn't be. I think he might have some information that we'll need." Tatsumi replied.

"Do you think that you are still up for this? I know that you've made a pretty close relationship with Linsey." Iroh asked.

"Do you really have such little faith in me? This is something that I have to do, regardless of my own feeling. If I'm not going to lead this, then who is?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well if you aren't going after her then can I have a shot?" A third person asked as they entered the room.

Tatsumi and Iroh turned to see a man who looked just a few years older than them. He had long, orange hair that was tied in a ponytail. He wore what looked like a soldier's uniform.

"Jason, when did you get back into town?" Tatsumi asked walking over to the orange haired man.

"Just got back in today. I was told that you two would probably be here. So how developed is the plan?" Jason asked.

"We've nearly got everything ready. In one month, we will start the plan." Iroh replied.

"Freeze you three." A voice yelled from the entrance.

The three turned to see a hero standing at the entrance. The hero was a woman who had a full body suit which looked like blue scales. She had on a mask that covered her eyes which matched with the rest of her outfit.

"Ah, if it isn't the hero, Lizardy." Iroh said as he recognized the hero.

"Pretty lame name if you ask me." Tatsumi commented."

"What do you three think you are doing here?" Lizardy asked. Lizardy looked around and got a look at each person. "Wait I remember you. You were apart of the Saitama incident."

"And after all this time, I thought that I'd finally be free of that. It's been four years, can you get off of my back?" Jason asked.

"I'm taking all three of you in for questioning." Lizardy said as her body began to split apart.

"Looks like we're about to have some fun." Jason replied as the door to the warehouse closed.

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome back to a brand new chapter. Thank you for your continued support. I have not forgotten about this story. We've passed 100 followers. Thank you all for that. The second act is coming to an end. With the third act, things will be changing for everyone. What do you think Tatsumi is up to? What is his quirk? Where has Izuku been? What was in his bag? Will we get to see more of the old students? That is a yes. I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
